


A Rewarding Punishmeant

by Starkiller141



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Drinking, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: Josie was a simple enough girl, she had Hazel eyes, a slim hourglass figure, and happily worked for her boss and savior Cinder Fall. Only one day she nearly screwed the pooch with their plans by almost telling a certain silver eyed girl too much. How will she ever make it up to Cinder?
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 33





	A Rewarding Punishmeant

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy there!!! This wonderful story is yet another commission I was happy to undertake. A bit of fun between futa Cinder and a sweet little OC named Josie.
> 
> ALSO, my wonderfully smutty discord is still as active as ever and I encourage any and all fellow smut lovers of a kind attitude to join it.   
> Discord: discord. gg/KRN2H7E
> 
> ANYWAY, as always, please enjoy.~

"Gooooosh! I'm so bored!" Ruby cried out as she walked down the empty Beacon hallway.

Upon reaching an intersection, the redhead ran into one of her newest friends.

"Josie!"

"Oh! Well hello there Ruby! How are you?"

As far as Ruby knew, Josie was a fellow huntress in training that was at beacon for the Vytal Festival. Her teammates were some funny enough people, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Cinder… mall? Ruby couldn't remember, but that didn't matter, Josie Maxwell is one of the kindest people Ruby has ever met! She had pretty brown hair that stopped just above her shoulders, beautiful hazel colored eyes, and a slim hourglass figure.

She was also older than Ruby by a couple of years, putting her in line with just about everyone else at the school, yet the redhead didn't feel intimidated by Josie as she was incredibly kind and softly spoken. It also didn't hurt that Josie was only the smallest bit taller than Ruby was at 5'3 and only had C-cup breasts instead of Yang's obnoxiously large size.

"I'm doing great! Though I'm also super bored. Do you want to hang out and do something?" Ruby asked her newest friend who was dressed up in her usual outfit consisting of a simple blue and black top with a void black short skirt and thick belted boots of matching dark color.

"Oh… sorry, but I can't today. Me and my team are taking care of some things in preparation for the Vytal Festival." Josie said with an innocent smile.

"Oh really? Your team is doing something special for the Vytal Festival? Sounds fun! Can I help!?" Ruby nearly shouted all her words as her excitement took over.

"Uh… n-no. Y-you see it's gonna be a big surprise for everyone. Even I don't know the full details for what'll happen during the tournament."

"Oh, so the big surprise takes place during the tournament of the Vytal Festival! Sounds so cool!" Ruby yelled aloud yet again, making Josie turn her head frantically to make sure no one overheard them, She'd certainly get in trouble with her team if they knew what a fool she was making of herself.

"Josie!" A familiar voice called out from behind the short brown haired girl.

"C-Cinder! Ah, Mercury and Emerald as well… haha… h-how are you all doing-"

"Quiet." Cinder said simply, leading to Josie immediately silencing herself.

"It sounds like you were telling Ruby some things you weren't supposed to." Emerald said as she crossed her arms and looked towards her least favorite team member.

"I'm sure she was just messing with little red here, right? After all, we really don't have much planned for the festival." Mercury spoke up to say, attempting to save some face and put off any interest in their activities.

"Oh, it's alright! I can keep a secret I promise! I won't even tell my teammates, please don't be mad with her." Ruby said, attempting to save Josie from any kind of punishment.

"Agreed. If you refrain from spreading any of the details you gathered from my… clumsy teammate then we'll have no need to punish her." Cinder said with a straight enough face, her words as false as ever though.

"Alrighty then! I promise! It'll be our secret!" Ruby said with renewed excitement in believing she had helped to spare her dear friend.

"Very good. Josie, could you please go and await me in our dorm room?"

"Y-Yes, Cinder. I'll see you later Ruby."

"Yep! See you later!" Ruby called out as she went her own way down the hall, too naïve to pick up on Josie's distress.

As both of the more innocent girls wandered off, the three not so innocent individuals started to talk amongst themselves.

"That stupid bitch almost blew the whole operation Cinder! Like I've been saying, she's way too soft for this. We need to cut her out before she ruins everything!" Emerald said in a fury.

"You know she is right, boss." Mercury perked up to say.

"Silence, the both of you. I'm well aware of how she has just jeopardized us. So, how about I deal with her how I see fit while you two go and follow little red to make sure she keeps her mouth shut."

"You're not going to go easy on her again, are you?" Emerald asked with a snarky tone.

"Excuse me?" Cinder 'asked', giving Emerald a death stare like she had never seen before.

"I-I… I just… no I'm sorry it's just…" Emerald stuttered out, failing at forming a true response under her leader's overpowering gaze.

"What she means boss is that it's a little obvious you treat her differently from us. You haven't even told her the full plan." Mercury stepped in to say, attempting to help his semi-friend.

"That is exactly why I treat her differently. She doesn't know the full extent of what we're doing. She's here to both serve as a distraction from time to time and, if needed, a scapegoat. If our little team gets called out for something unsightly, we can place the blame on her while we re-maneuver ourselves." Cinder said with rehearsed skill, having expected such a situation to occur eventually.

"Now if you two are quite finished acting like children, I have to go and discipline another. Do not let that little Rose spot you, am I understood?"

"Yes boss."

"... Yes Cinder, we understand."

Having sent her lackies to track Ruby, Cinder was now nearing their dorm room where Josie awaited her.

The half-maiden idly thought to herself on what she'd do with the now problematic girl. She had told Emerald and Mercury that she treated Josie differently because she was not as clued into their actions as they were. While true, there was another factor at play. Cinder… felt something, for Josie. She wasn't sure what it was, she initially believed it to be pity for the sorry state they had found her in.

Cinder had found the poor girl living on the streets, as she had been for some time. It turned out that when her parents died they had left her nothing aside from the clothes on her back. She was forced to turn to a life of begging for spare change. She had told Cinder that she had never gone lower than simple begging, apparently wanting to keep herself clean in at least a few ways. It just so happened that one day, after a meeting with Roman Torchwick in a disgusting part of Vale, Cinder overheard some of his lackies talk about abducting her and putting her on the black-market.

The pyromancer wasn't one to be considered compassionate, but she understood the feeling of powerlessness and she'd rather have another loyal pawn that owed her their life than not. So, Cinder ended up stopping them and met with Josie. She offered her a full meal, a shower, and a life of purpose. Josie quickly accepted, though her naivety was obvious, Cinder felt she could still work with the girl she saw a bit of herself in.

Recently, Cinder has been feeling… happier, around Josie. As if her presence warms up the half-maiden more than her own flames ever could. It didn't matter of course, at least that's what Cinder told herself, she would not be dragged down by some random girl.

She lived to serve Salem, as only her ladyship could grant her the power she deserved. She would not let her own feelings blind her or slow her down in any way. Punishing Josie would be a test of herself, and she had no intention of faltering. Not to mention, she could get some well deserved fun out of it.~

Soon after her final thoughts on the subject, Cinder entered her team's dorm room. The intimidating woman quickly laid her eyes on Josie. The clearly nervous girl was sitting at the edge of her bed, twiddling her fingers together anxiously.

"Josie." Cinder said coldly as she crossed her arms and looked towards the girl in question.

"Y-Yes!?" the short brown haired girl said with panic.

"You really need to watch what you say to people."

"I know. I-I'm so sorry Cinder. I know if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be as… happy as I am now. I'll do anything to make up for my mistake." Josie said, still sitting at the edge of her bed, though her head was turned towards the floor as she couldn't bear to make eye contact with Cinder, fearing the disapproval.

"I hear such extravagant apologies all the time, they usually come up short. However, there are quite a few things you could do to make up for your mistake, but I don't know if you'd be able to handle them." Cinder said, now having turned her back towards the hazel eyed girl.

"I can handle it! At the very least I'll do my best! If that's not good enough then I'll understand if you… want to be done with me."

"... Hm, alright then." Cinder said just before she turned back to Josie while also starting to unbutton her school top.

Speechless, Josie watched as Cinder kicked off her shoes and finished with her button up, letting it fall to the floor, exposing Cinder's pitch black bra.

"Well?~" Cinder teasingly said as she tugged at the hems of her Beacon uniform skirt.

"Undress yourself. You did say you'd do anything right? Or was that just hot air?~"

Still unable to utter a word as her face grew a deep shade of red, Josie just managed to stand herself up and start removing her clothes.

As both beauties undressed, they quite obviously looked each other over, both growing more and more impressed with the other's less and less clothed body.

Eventually, the pair were standing in nothing but bras and panties. Cinder's were matching shades of void black while Josie's were both a bright fiery red. Not so subtle complements to each other's tastes perhaps.

Both once again took in deep and hungry looks of each other's nearly naked bodies. Cinder had to admit that Josie's hourglass figure put many of the girls at Beacon to shame. Similarly, Josie couldn't say she'd ever seen a body more perfect than Cinder's.

As deliciously teasing as the sight of Josie in nothing but her undergarments was, Cinder's inner fire demanded more.

"Go on now, take the rest off.~" Cinder half teased, half ordered.

Not wanting to disappoint, Josie unbound her bra and let it fall to the floor, exposing her breasts to the rooms colder than expected air. Keeping with the momentum, as she felt if she'd stop she'd be forever frozen in place due to sheer embarrassment, the brown haired beauty shimmied out of her panties and kicked them to the side.

Cinder reveled in the sight of Josie's perfectly perky breasts and freshly shaven nethers. Had she been expecting this? It didn't really matter, more fun for the half-maiden.

Rather than continue to undress herself, Cinder made her way over to the naked brunette and pushed her back onto her bed. She soon crawled on top of the still speechless girl and looked down into her eyes with a smug smile, radiating an overwhelming energy that Josie was powerless to act against.

The powerful woman, still in her pitch black underwear, next sent one hand up towards the shy girl's face, brushing some of her beautiful brown hair to the side. Simultaneously, the dom sent her other hand down towards Josie's, already dripping wet, core.

"C-Cinder." Josie just managed to say before her hair was roughly grabbed and pulled back towards the bed.

"Hush now. All I want to come from those beautiful little lips of yours is moans and cries of pleasure.~" Cinder commanded as she ran her hand over Josie's slick pussy.

"Aaah!~" The submissive brunette cried out.

Cinder took in Josie's desperate cries like a fine wine.

And she demanded more.

The half-maiden suddenly sent two fingers into her plaything's slit, more than enjoying the warmth and level of wetness she found within that eager hole.

That wasn't all though. Cinder quickly leaned down to take one of Josie's beautiful nipples into her mouth. she swirled her tongue around the sensitive tips of flesh, relishing in the taste, but even more so in how Josie cried out.

"AAAAHHHH! Oh gods Cinder! I-AAAHHHH!" Josie screamed out in pleasure as she felt Cinder's fingers dominate her pussy, her tongue tease her nipples, and Cinder's other hand roughly pull at her hair.

Josie had never been one for pain play or teasing, but Cinder made her body feel like it was on fire, in the best way possible. She wanted the dominant woman to pull her hair even more. She wanted her body to truly be played with, so long as it was played with by Cinder.

The pyromancer was now quite furiously pumping her two fingers in and out of Josie's dripping snatch. She wanted to hear even more of the brunette's cries, especially if they consisted of her name. With that thinking, she used her thumb to freely toy with the submissive girl's sensitive clitoris, elevating her plaything's pleasure even more so.

As her right hand claimed the lower half of Josie's body, Cinder's left was still hard at work maintaining a firm grasp of the brunette's hair. The half-maiden pulled at it to ensure that the submissive girl wouldn't even be able to lift her head up to see how exactly she was being taken, Cinder wanted her to rely on feeling alone. The pyromancer could also easily tell that Josie was enjoying the rough treatment. She wouldn't be the first girl Cinder had been with that enjoyed such things.

Finally, Cinder's mouth was leisurely at work, tasting and toying with Josie's melons. True, they weren't exactly double d's, but that hardly mattered to Cinder. She just wanted to get a taste of her dear Josie, and get a taste she did.

Cinder twirled her tongue around whichever nipple she chose to play with in the moment. She wouldn't even lick the tips of those fleshy mounds proper until a thick enough circle of saliva surrounded them.

Whenever she was satisfied with the level of teasing, or if Josie cried out desperately enough, then the dom would relent and take the nipple into her mouth. She'd then suck on the sensitive tip with a hunger for a full minute, only stopping to somewhat gently bite down on the nubs. After the minute of sucking and nibbling was up, Cinder would simply move her head to the other breast to begin the cycle anew.

This three fronts assault on Josie's body worked to great effect. The slim brunette could do nothing but twitch, moan, and gasp under Cinder's diligent attention. Soon enough, the work reached its beautiful end.

"A-Ah! Cinder! I-I'm close, I'm so close!" Josie cried out as overwhelming pleasure ravaged her body.

Cinder pulled her lips away from the now saliva coated breasts to quickly speak.

"Good.~ Cum for me Josie! I command you to cum and scream my name!" Cinder said with pride before quickly bringing her lips back to one of her plaything's breasts.

"AH! Oh my god! Cinder-AAAAHHHH!" the overstimulated girl cried out as she finally reached her limit and orgasmed harder than she ever had before.

One might have expected that to be the end. Josie certainly did, but the half-maiden had other plans.

Instead of slowing the speed at which her fingers pistoned in and out of the orgasming girl's pussy, Cinder sped them up. Even though Josie continued to scream out Cinder's name as she twisted and twitched throughout her powerful orgasm, the pyromancer did not relent. In addition to the ruthless fingering, Cinder only tightened her grip on the brunette's hair and even bit down with more force on the still spasming beauty's breasts.

It was intoxicating to the dominant woman. Cinder could feel Josie's body shake and shiver under her touch. She could feel her desperation in how Josie's head attempted to pull away from her grip in spasmic response to her orgasm. Most deliciously of all, Cinder could feel Josie's pussy tighten and convuls around her fingers as the hole was desperate to maintain contact. It was if Josie's very body was begging Cinder for more, something the half-maiden was happy to comply with.

While not a virgin, Josie had never experienced such euphoric pleasure. No boy, girl, futa or toy had ever overwhelmed her so… totally.

While from the outside it may have seemed that Cinder was merely extending Josie's orgasm to an unbelievable degree, that was in fact not the case. In that moment Josie was the only one who could tell, but the dominant woman had actually pushed her to a second orgasm just as her first had finished. It seemed just as overwhelmingly stimulating as the first and Josie, for what conscious thought she could form, feared that a third such powerful ripple through her body would push her into unconsciousness.

She was right of course, it was a testament to her reserved strength that she was even awake after the second. However, this was something Cinder could see as well.

In not wanting the fun to already be over, Cinder finally relented her pleasurable assault just as dear Josie finished her second orgasm.

.

.

.

The only sounds that perversed the room for the next several minutes were the deep inhales and exhales of a submissive girl that was desperate to catch her breath.

.

.

.

"Did you enjoy yourself my dear?~" Cinder teased. Clearly proud of her work.

"Y-yes." Josie said, having finally regained her breath.

"I'm happy to hear that. A mistress should be more than capable of showing her sub a good time.~"

"M-mistress? Sub? I don't understand. Also I thought you were going to punish me."

"I had intended to, but I realized it wasn't entirely your fault. I should have seen the kind hearted girl you truly are and not let you walk around so freely. It was the system I had in place that failed, so I'm going to be setting up a new one for you. This new system, or lifestyle really, will consist of you being my good little submissive plaything while I take the reins of your life as your mistress." Cinder said matter of fact like, as if what she had just said was obvious from the beginning.

Josie was expectedly confused. That was alright though, she didn't have to know what exactly was going on just yet. Cinder would ensure she knew just as much as she needed to in due time.

"What we just did can be considered a reward whenever you go a day as a good little girl. Though, with enough time everything else we're about to do you just might consider to be a reward yourself." Cinder said with a seductive tone as she moved off the bed and started to remove her black undergarments.

Josie's mind was still trying to process what Cinder had just told her as said half-maiden continued undressing. Though, as soon as her hazel eyes fell upon the perfection that was Cinder's naked body, all thought processes instantly crashed.

Unsurprisingly, Josie instantly believed Cinder was the epitome of lusciousness and had the perfect feminem body. Though, there was one surprising detail that caught Josie off-guard.

Cinder had a cock, a 7-inch long and 3-inch thick fuck-rod. It was larger in every way than any other cock she had seen before on any man or futa. Despite her near feintening from two overwhelming orgasms, Josie quickly started to drool at the sight of the massive meat, idly wondering if it's entirety would even fit inside her.

"Well?~" Cinder said teasingly as she grasped her meat rod with one hand while she remained standing at the center of the room.

Josie only gave a confused look, wanting to act in many ways towards the fuck pillar, but unsure of how Cinder… her mistress, wanted her to act specifically.

"It's not going to suck itself.~" Cinder said, her insinuations clear.

Josie moved faster than Cinder had anticipated, not showing any hesitation in hopping off the bed only to then drop down onto her knees before the half-maiden.

The euphoria Josie had felt from their previous activity had not fully left the hazel eyed girl. Her mind was being driven by a mix of lustful hunger and renewed drive to impress Cinder however she could.

The dominant futa's cock was standing at full attention, just above Josie's face. It's impressive size towered over the poor sub like a beast she had no hope of conquering, only sasiating for hopefully a moment.

Slowly, Josie started to move her hands to wrap around her mistress's rod. However, they were quickly slapped away.

"No, I want you to only use your mouth. I need to see what level of skill I'm working with and how much training I'll need to put you through.~"

Josie silently nodded her head and placed her hands on her lap.

After taking one final preparatory breath, the brunette moved her mouth to the tip of Cinder's cock and gave it a quick lick. It tasted… nice.

"Cute, really, but I'm going to need-Oh! Mmmmhhm!" Cinder said just as Josie took the fuck rod into her mouth proper.

The sub managed to take in 5-inches instantly, but that alone made her gag viciously. However, she was determined to impress Cinder and make up for her earlier mistake. So, with a vigor, Josie began to essentially face-fuck herself on her new mistress's cock, unwilling to stop or slow down until she could hold the entirety of Cinder's fuck-rod in her throat.

The effort was most assuredly noticed and appreciated by the dom. Said dom watched on with glee as Josie forced her own mouth up and down on the hard meat. Cinder also enjoyed the feeling of a warm, wet, and eager sub servicing her as such. Even if it wasn't her whole cock experiencing it just yet, the half-maiden could tell Josie was just as determined as she seemed.

While not making the fastest progress ever, after just a minute of aggressively face-fucking herself on Cinder's cock, Josie was already taking in one extra inch, leaving just one to go. By this point her eyes were watering and her makeup was entirely ruined, but the sight of such degradation, self-inflicted no less, only served to arouse the dom even more.

More than impressed with her new sub's obvious effort and conviction, Cinder decided to give her a helping hand, or two.

As Josie focused on pushing every last inch of her mistress's cock into her throat, and idly relashing in the delicious taste of Cinder's pre-cum, she failed to notice movement above her head. As in a moment's notice, the half-maiden placed her hands on top of her dear sub's head before taking a firm grip of her hair once again.

Josie knew what was coming and she was so very thankful that her mistress was going to help her in her servicing.

In one swift pull, Josie deepthroated Cinder's entire cock. The hazel eyed girl's lips were pressed firmly against her mistress's crotch and her throat was so entirely, wonderfully, stuffed.

"Ah.~" Cinder let out as she relished in the feeling of a mouth and throat completely encasing her cock.

Josie did much the same, as she was then fingering herself with her free hands as she eagerly swallowed around the fuck rod in her throat. She idly wondered how long they could stay like this, the idea of passing out with a cock in her throat suddenly sounding so very enticing. Though, she should at least get her mistress to one orgasm with her slutty mouth first.

"Now how about we ramp things up?~"

Just as suddenly as her first pull, Cinder pulled Josie's head back by her hair until only the tip of her cock was remained in the hazel eyed girl's mouth, next the dom simply pulled her back down until the girl's lips once again met the dom's crotch.

That was the cycle for several minutes. Cinder continuously pulled Josie along her cock by the girl's short brown hair with great force. Not that Josie herself minded of course, she was happy to service Cinder however she could. It was seen as a wonderful deed she'd have to thank her mistress for later as this way her throat was forced to fit around the large cock, training it for it's new main purpose in life.

The control, the degradation, the feeling of a newly fucked mouth and throat around her cock pushed Cinder to the very edge of her pleasure limit. What tipped her over was the sight of just how aggressively Josie was playing with herself as she was being facefucked properly.

Subsequently, and without warning, Cinder hilted her entire cock within Josie's throat once again, held her there, and shot her load.

It took Josie by surprise, not just in how large of a load, nor in it's incredible warmth, but also in how delicious it was. Despite Cinder shooting the start of her load deep within Josie's throat, she soon pulled out to both give a proper amount on the sub's tongue. Though she didn't stop there, after enough was graciously placed on Josie's tongue, Cinder pulled out further to shoot the remaining half of her orgasm's worth onto the girl's face proper.

Cinder looked upon the dazed face of her cum coated sub and decided the real fun was to start immediately. So, using her half-maiden powers, she picked up the hazel eyed girl and tossed her back onto the bed.

Just as immediately, Cinder crawled in between Josie's legs and started eating her out with a hunger.

Josie wasn't sure how they had gone from a sub servicing mistress to the reverse so suddenly, but she wasn't about to start questioning Cinder's thought process, especially if it led to such pleasure.

Cinder's tongue dove deep and quickly into her sub's already dripping slit. Josie hadn't managed to push herself to orgasm during her own oral servicing, but she was already quite close as a result. All that meant to Cinder was that she'd be able to taste and swallow down more of Josie's delicious nectar.

"A-Ah! C-C-*gulp* Aahh! Mistress!" Josie cried out as Cinder's mouth dominated her entire being.

Naturally, Josie's cries only pushed Cinder to eat her out with even more hunger, now occasionally stopping her deep licking to suck and tease her sub's clitoris before returning her tongue to that wet, velvety, and needy hole.

Such an aggressive and pleasurable attack produced quick results.

"Aaaahhh! Cinder! Mistress! I'm-AAAHHH!

The pyromancer knew already of course, she could feel the oh so needy hole clench around her tongue and was more than ready and willing to swallow every drop her apparent squirter of a sub could offer her.

Josie flopped back onto the bed, cum still coating her face, as she bathed in the euphoria of yet another breathtaking orgasm. As she continued to cum, she could feel Cinder's tongue start to work on her yet again. There was idle worry in her mind that she wouldn't be able to remain conscious after yet another overwhelming orgasm.

Cinder had the same thought in mind, which is why she was only playfully teasing Josie's snatch as her orgasm finished.

Upon swallowing down one last tongue-full of Josie's clear cum, Cinder moved up along the sub's body until she towered over her once again.

Cinder sent one hand to align her cock with Josie's now thoroughly lubed pussy. Though before anything more, the dom looked into her sub's eyes, looking for even the smallest signs of resistance.

There was none. Only want for more.

Cinder hadn't broken Josie's mind. No. Josie had merely accepted Cinder as her master on account of her ability to command, her beauty, her power, her confidence, her gentleness at times, with her at least, and because she saw Cinder as her saviour, seeing her as an all powerful master wasn't far out of her capability.

With a silent agreement between them made, Cinder pushed her length into her sub's dripping slit, intent on hilting her entire cock in yet another warm and wet hole.

While her first thrust only managed 4 inches, her second, more powerful thrusts managed 6 and squeezed more than a few cries of pleasure from sweet Josie.

"Ah-Yes! Yes Mistress please! Please, claim me more!" The brunette yelled, not caring if anyone heard her, only caring if Cinder did.

"As you wish my dear.~" Cinder said with practiced seduction as she started thrusting into Josie with her true power.

While the force of the maidens likely wasn't made for this, the glow around one of Cinder's eyes made it clear that she didn't care. She wanted to fuck her new sub and she wanted to show Josie how rewarding it could feel to be her's.

And so, they fell into a simple enough cycle of Cinder pounding into Josie's eager pussy with all her power. Doing her part as well, Josie wrapped her legs around her mistress's back, pulling her closer and keeping her there as much as she could.

Josie had been fucked before, but never with as much force as Cinder was thrusting into her with. It was yet another point of perfection for Cinder in the hazel eyed girl's mind.

As they rutted against each other, as Cinder pounded downwards into a new hole that would soon be trained for her personal entertainment, they looked deeply into each other's eyes. As much as Josie could bear to of course, with her being on the receiving end of the fucking, her eyes were more often lost attempting to roll up into her head, closed as she gasped desperately for breath, or even to let out a tantalizingly long moan. Cinder was able to keep her eyes on Josie however, while not always meeting her sub's adorably shy gaze, she at least got a wonderful view of Josie's face as said girl cried out in bliss.

Though soon enough, Cinder would have a similar look, as she neared her limit. Normally she lasted much longer than this, but the excitement of claiming Josie as her own must have gotten the better of her. It mattered not, they'd have plenty of time to fuck all over the school until the Vytal Festivel when they'd have to head to Salem's castle. Cinder wasn't sure how Josie would react to it all, but she couldn't bear to think of such things now. The pyromancer had one overwhelming thought at the moment, and that was that she was about to cum.

"Get ready Josie dear! I'm about to grace you with my cum in your slutty little pussy! You'd better be grateful!" Cinder called out with a smug smirk in between heavy breaths.

"Yes Mistress! Please fill me with your cum! I want to bear your children!" Josie called out desperately, wanting nothing more in all of existence than to have Cinder's semen fill her to the brim.

As if the universe listened, Cinder came harder and shot more cum than she ever had before. Her jizz load most certainly filled Josie's hungry snatch to it's absolute limit.

Josie felt her pussy flood with the warm and fertile cum. After all the wonderful pounding she received, it was the tipping point that sent her into yet another orgasm of her own, the one that finally made her slip into beautiful unconsciousness with lingering feelings of pleasure and dreams of carrying Cinder's child to keep her company.


End file.
